


Hope and Destiny

by capngayskull



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercanary, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capngayskull/pseuds/capngayskull
Summary: The AU tellings of how an alien fell in love with a time captain.(I am open to adding parts of something that didn’t happen that would have liked to be seen)
Relationships: Agentreign - Relationship, AlexxSam, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, KaraxSara, SuperCanary - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	1. Hard to Love

Kara was just leaving CatCo when Alex called her and said that there was some trouble involving the team of the Waverider. She knew what that meant, it meant more or less that there was 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 the team wasn't equipped for and whether she liked it or not, Sara was asking for help.

"Are you sure? I mean. . . What about one of the others— Barry or Kate—" Kara bit her lip, hoping her sister would throw in her own suggestion because the only other one that the Kryptonian could think of, was dead. He was dead and the one asking for Kara's help currently, had just as much disdain for the super as he did when they all first met. It was strange, she didn't know what changed Sara's perspective on Kara, but it seemed like out of the blue she started to really— 𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒆 her or something.

Any time Kara was around, Sara would make every effort to be somewhere else, to avoid looking at or even speaking to the Kryptonian. They'd seemed to be getting along great in the beginning, becoming amazing friends who kicked ass together, then this cold shoulder and Kara couldn't figure out what she'd done wrong.

"No, Kara, they need 𝒚𝒐𝒖 specifically. It's a little out of Barry's expertise. . ." That didn't sound like it boded well, but it had to be more her jurisdiction for Sara to even consider calling.

Kara said nothing else, just hung up and ripped off her glasses after stepping into an alley, then shot off up to the sky; heading straight for the D.E.O. By the time she was there, her suit had already formed around her frame, replacing her mild mannered reporter disguise. Alex was there to greet her, giving her the rundown of the situation.

Rogue aliens; they were something of a comeback since the fear and hate Agent Liberty sewed had been wiped away by Oliver's reset. They were essentially kicking the Legends' asses and even when Kara showed up, it took them all working together to take them down.

With them all defeated, Kara took each back to the D.E.O. only to be forced to return for Sara, "My sister says it's for a standard debrief, just to be sure they have all the details. I'll bring you right back soon as she's done." She mumbled while keeping her gaze away from the captain of the team, the team who was looking anywhere else but them; did they sense it too? Were they going to blindly follow Sara's lead and hate Kara as well?

"Fine." The shorter blonde answers curtly and stands expectantly with her arms crossed, but Kara was too afraid to step toward her. Finally, baby blues roll clockwise, "Am I going to have to throw myself into your arms, Super, or are you going to pick me up?" Curiously, Kara's heart stuttered before returning back to its normal rhythm, then swallowing a lump in her throat, she took a step forward and scooped Sara up bridal style.

It didn't take long to fly back, and when she touched down on the balcony, she expected for Sara to immediately leap out of the Kryptonian's arms. Instead, she waited patiently for the super to set her down gently, before walking off inside.

Kara didn't follow, instead, she stayed right where she was, trying to figure out where things went wrong. What could she do to fix it, because she wanted it back, she wanted 𝑺𝒂𝒓𝒂 back. The woman who Kara had so easily been able to befriend, that she enjoyed every conversation no matter how minor, the mere presence of her brought the Kryptonian a sense of joy. Not this strained relationship that had Kara wound into a ball of anxiety.

Nearly an hour later, and the short blonde had returned. In all that time, Kara couldn't figure it out. She'd gone over their last good moment together in her head repeatedly, but all she could remember was Kara telling Sara jokingly how sorry she was that the canary got stuck with the super. Sara'd had a weird look on her face, like Kara'd insulted someone dear to her, but she was smiling when she told the Kryptonian "I'm the Paragon of Destiny remember? Us? We're fated, Hope and Destiny kind of go hand in hand. . .so don't go trying to get rid of me."

After that, Sara went cold.

"Do you hate me or something?" Kara blurts out suddenly, mentally beginning to kick herself as the anxiety flooded through her, fear of the answer.

Sara looked genuinely surprised, it had stopped her in her approach and made her look as though she'd just been shaken out of a trance she'd been long under. "What?" Her voice was quiet, it wasn't cold or abrupt like normal— the 𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒏𝒐𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒍 had been.

"Do you hate me?" The Kryptonian asks again, but her confidence was not there and her voice resembled the quietness of a mouse.

Slowly, the Legend approached Kara with dark furrowed brows until she was but a foot from the super, "No, Kara. Not at all." Her head tilted as though she were trying to solve a puzzle written somewhere on Kara's face, in the Kryptonian's confused eyes, then the unexpected happened. A hand came up to the super's cheek, cupping it and suddenly the taller female felt out of breath as her heart pounded unsteadily. Sara's demeanor was soft, and when she spoke her voice was gentle but filled with an agonized aching, a longing that clenched around the pounding Kryptonian's heart, begging for her to ease whatever caused the pain, "I'm actually quite in love with you, really."

It suddenly all made sense to her, clicking in an instant, and she dare not ignore the demand that was screaming for her to have mercy on the one who expressed such agony for so long.

Kara was not an as experienced woman of love, romance or intimacy as others, but at that moment she was drawn down to Sara's heated full lips where hers melted into the mold, the flawless design with such fervency and ease— much more than what Sara had said clicked. It was as if the Legend's lips had been made specifically to fit Kara's, the nape of the shorter blonde's neck into the Kryptonian's hand, the super's arm perfectly able to wrap around Sara's waist.

And all was right in the world.

When they finally pulled apart, Sara was smirking up at Kara who now had a small crinkle in her brow, "What?"

"Guess I do have to throw myself into your arms after all, Supes. Took you long enough."


	2. Early Bird Catches the Super

Clouds covered the skies of National City, but it didn't stop the sun from peeking through every now and then. Kara wasn't a morning person, 𝒈𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚; if she didn't have to work she wouldn't rise before mid-morning, but she was too wound to sleep any longer. Her bed wasn't empty, her dreams hadn't been void or bleak, and her rest had been exceptional.

Turning her head, she sees the blonde that was not a native to National City and once upon a time, this earth; looking peaceful as her slumber continued on. For a brief moment, Kara thought about saying good morning, but how often was it that Sara endured such a sleep as this? It seemed cruel to wake her. Yet, she was impatient to see those baby blues, and hear the woman's soft lulling voice; that if Sara wanted, could scare the hide off a lion, Kara was sure.

Light azure irises trace Sara's features; from her dark brows, down her sharp nose, the rounded high cheeks dotted with light freckles, along her defined jaw to her dimpled chin right up to those naturally pale pink full lips, that at the moment were slightly parted. That's where Kara's eyes lingered, where she wanted her own lips to be.

The Kryptonian found herself leaning in to fulfill the need, when she was only centimeters away and suddenly she felt a flush of embarrassment with her own cheeks heating at the realization of what she'd been planning on doing. She'd been thinking about kissing Sara awake. How cliche and possibly sad- no selfish- was that?

Suddenly, Kara was staring into a set of lethargic, half-opened baby blues, "Well if you won't do it, I will." A sleep laced voice mumbled out.

She was too stunned to respond one way or the other, until Sara's lips were on hers and the Kryptonian melted out of the shock. It didn't last long, and Kara almost whined, but caught herself. Sara seemed to sense it, she was smiling with amusement though her eyes weren't opened and a hand reached out to run through Kara's touseled blonde locks with a content sight, "G'morning, Super," she mumbles.

Kara nuzzled into the touch, her eyes closing as she inched closer until she was curled up completely beside the Legend with her face buried into Sara's chest, just as she had been when they'd fallen asleep.

"Morning, Sara," she answers softly back.

Morning indeed.


	3. Breakfast of Heroes (MC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content

Eliza had gone out of town for the weekend for a convention as a guest speaker, she didn't need it, but Kara had offered to house sit and whether the captain liked it or not, the Kryptonian had drug Sara along as well. It was their first Valentine's Day together and Kara wasn't going to let it slip away. They could both use some time away from —well everything, and everyone.

Besides, if Sara decided she wanted so badly to kill Kara by the end of the weekend, the super had plenty of places to run.

When they got there Thursday night to see Eliza off, Kara briefly considered flying the captain back to the Waverider since it was clear she didn't want to be there, but then Sara found a photo of young Kara and suddenly was invested. Eliza nearly missed her flight because she was playing the stereotypical mother role, that if Alex had bothered to bring home her girlfriend, the mother of the Danvers sisters would have been able to already exercise all of those needs beforehand and an embarrassed Kara wouldn't have been left with a smirking Sara.

In hindsight it was probably payback for dragging the woman away without her express permission or desire, but the super did have a day planned that would make up for it.

At least she hoped.

That's why she was already up, and downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. To the best of her abilities at least.

The absolute simple things she could manage; like pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. After that, if it got fancy enough that french was in the title, she was hopeless. And yet today she was determined. Omelettes, bacon, pancakes, 𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒉 toast, hash browns —the whole deal.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath as the smoke billowed up toward the detector and set it off. Kara grabbed one of the oven mitts that hung above the stove and began wafting away the smoke.

"French toast, ooh la la."

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Sara holding the cookbook that Kara had been using herself, nodding as if she was reading the most interesting thing in the world. Like the Kryptonian, Sara was still dressed in her pajamas aside from a small change.

"Is that my shirt?" Kara asks.

Sara leans on the counter, abandoning the book to fold her hands and shoots an innocent smile in the super's direction with a slightly arched dark brow, "I could have come down in just my lingerie. . ." Kara's cheeks began to heat and she abruptly turned her gaze from the woman, back to the burning french toast, reaching into the pan and pulling it out. "Kara!" She hears, and suddenly feels a hand on her wrist.

Glancing down with furrowed brows, she sees a flustered Sara and realizes what had happened. She thought Kara was going to burn herself, and now Sara was realizing it too. The captain let go of the Kryptonian's wrist as the taller blonde tried to hold in a smirk, "Don't you dare." Sara warns, and it was that, that brought it out. Sara smacked Kara's arm before she ambled off toward the fridge, opening it to pull out a water, doing anything it looked to hide herself from Kara's view.

"Oh come on, Sara. . . It's a little funny." Kara had returned back to her attempt at breakfast, watching the white canary approach from the corner of her eye and lean against the counter space.

"About as funny as your cooking, babe."

"I will have you know," Kara says as she works on the new french toast, "That I make one mean PB and J."

"So does Gideon."

Kara gasps, freezing in mid action of placing the battered, smothered bread on the skillet, "You take that back, Sara Lance."

"Gonna make me, Supes?" the captain counters, a small smirk playing at the corners of her lips. "It is Valentine's Day. . . what's that without a little 'lover's quarrel', hmm?"

She saw now what Sara was doing, and it was working. It was working and Kara couldn't even get mad about that, because admittedly the Kryptonian had this insatiate craving for the woman ever since she had been given a singular taste. She was sure that Sara knew, and that the captain used it to her advantage sometimes, but Kara never had any real complaints about it. Not when she equally was getting what she wanted out of it— 𝒉𝒆𝒓.

Using her super speed, Kara took care of cutting off the stove ending up standing directly in front of the shorter blonde who blinked once in surprise that the Kryptonian wasn't where she last saw her. Kara's heart was pounding in her ears, or perhaps it was Sara's, either only got a few beats out before the super's hands were capturing the shorter blonde's face. Kara leaned down and though her lips were soft against hers, she was kissing her with a firm need for Sara to understand the lips that were kissing her, craved the captain in the most innocent ways, and craved until they became sinful. That the sinful need filled the super at this very moment, and it was all she hungered for.

Sara's arms almost instantly went to wrap around the Kryptonian's neck, tugging and pulling with no resistance found in bringing the super closer in which Kara's hands fell away, only to find purchase on the curve of the captain's hips.

"I think I'll take my shirt back," Kara says breathlessly against the other's lips and felt the smile as Sara pulled back only slightly, baby blue's dancing seductively — tauntingly between the Kryptonian's eyes and lips.

"That right. . ." Teeth came out to capture Sara's bottom lip as her eyes finally settled on Kara's, looking up through lashes, as a small smirk played out at the corners. "Definitely sounds like a job for Supergirl." The captain winks then drops her arms and slips out of the hold Kara had, parading herself as she walked off, heading from the kitchen and making her escape toward the stairs in the living room.

Kara was left to watch her go, grinning lasciviously, trying to remember what it was to breathe normally. That the pressure she felt below her waistline, that pleasurable tingle had not always been present.

So this wasn't the Valentine's Day she planned, or imagined, and this wasn't the breakfast she'd intended on eating— at least not 𝒆𝒙𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒍𝒚. But there would be no complaints. . .


	4. If I Could- Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part in a five part special of chapters

Kara fought against them, screamed with the agony that ripped up her chest, right from her shattering heart. She felt her entire body falling apart, as the pounding ache in her chest drummed out the last dregs of hope it had been clinging to, until there was this unimaginable painful void.

"𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆!" Kara wails, tears rolling out the corners of her eyes as Mick and Nate finally managed to pin her arms down to the chair. There was a sickening snap when she twists away quickly, trying to escape, but all she had managed to do was pull her shoulder from its socket while tearing the ligaments.

"Gideon!" Sara shouted.

"I have given Miss Danvers a sedative, and once the arm is repositioned, I can begin treating the torn tissue."

She felt the liquid pouring through her veins, felt the burning in her shoulder stabbing like knives as Kara still tried to get away to no avail, then she heard— no she 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒕 — the soul-crushing explosion as the black danced along the super's outer vision.

"You left them to die!" She spat at Sara, though the venom was in the words, Kara could hardly do a thing about them as the dark claimed her.

\------------------

Kara's eyes opened sluggishly and took their time to adjust, blinking away the grogginess that had clouded her vision. When it cleared, she found herself looking up into synthetic strips of light with little familiarity.

"Sleeping beauty awakes!" Turning her head, blue hues focus on a blonde walking with a small smirk toward her, arms crossed over her chest.

"Sara?" Kara's brows furrowed slightly as she took another look around her and recognized the med bay of the Waverider. "You kidnapped me?" She pulls herself up, then carefully gets out of the chair and straightens up. The last thing she remembers was being at the D.E.O., getting some sun time after a fight with an alien really drained her.

"I'd prefer to call it human relocation, but it really doesn't sound good any way you slice it. 𝑩𝒖𝒕, gotta give me some credit, Supes, it wasn't exactly the easiest kidnapping in history." Sara comes to stand in front of the Kryptonian, looking very pleased with herself and under different circumstances, Kara might actually find it enduring. "And being captain of a time ship, I should know."

"And why did you feel the need to 𝒌𝒊𝒅𝒏𝒂𝒑 me instead of just asking me for help? That is what you're needing, I assume?"

Sara clicked her tongue, winking and shooting Kara a singular finger gun simultaneously, before nodding, "You got it."

"Approaching the Corvus constellation, LHS 2520, September 21 in the year 1979." Kara's brows knitted together at the disembodied report from Gideon, thinking it over as Sara seemed to go from playful to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you, Gideon," she says and shoots Kara a brief look that danced along the edge of worry before she's off, briskly walking. She didn't tell Kara to follow but didn't exactly have to tell the Kryptonian, she did so anyway; pulled by the curiosity, until the super found herself on deck with the rest of the Legends.

"Just in time, didn't think you wanted to miss this," Ray says with an excited grin on his features while strapping in beside Mick with the rest following, giving her a warning she should as well. She was going to politely decline, but Sara insisted and who was she to argue against the 𝒄𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏 of the ship.

The green waves disappeared, and suddenly Kara found herself looking at a familiar scene. A rush of emotions flooded her, squeezed her insides then all at once, she couldn't breathe. She was trying, 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒚 trying to gasp for air, but nothing made it into her lungs; even though her chest was moving, and even though she was telling herself to breathe in and out, 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 made it in. It was as though there just wasn't any oxygen anymore in this small space, a space she knew in the back of her mind was larger than her loft, but she couldn't communicate that to what was controlling the perceptions of size.

"Kara!" Sara was in front of her before she knew it, the bars of the seat were gone and there was a small relief to the constriction, but she still felt like she couldn't breathe. "Kara, hey—"

"It appears Miss Danvers is having a panic attack. If you take her to the med bay, I have a prescribed sedative that will be able to—"

Sara's hands were firmly holding onto Kara's biceps, "Kara, breathe for me okay, I need you to focus on me and my voice. Hey, wherever you are I need you to come back from there okay, come back to 𝒎𝒆. 𝑩𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆—" It had been a long time since Kara had been gripped like this, in the frightening iron hold of a panic attack, and until she heard it from Gideon she didn't recognize it. It didn't take away from her awareness, from the shrinking room, the lightheadedness because she could not get any oxygen to her lungs; though she knew she was taking breaths. That's what she was doing right; even though something was constricting her chest, trying to keep her from taking any breath, it was moving.

"Get some water, Ray." She heard Sara say, then the hands disappeared from the super's arms and there was a new panic rising in the Kryptonian's chest until the small hands found her face, forcing wide frightened azure hues to focus on fierce baby blues. Sara's voice was calm and gentle when she spoke, "Kara, you're safe, you're okay. I've got you, Super, I've got you." She continued to talk, gave a focusing point until with shaking hands the Kryptonian was able to take the cup of water being offered and drink it down.

Sara sent the team away, but stayed until Kara was once more back to herself, or at least not as though she were about to pass out. The captain didn't ask what sent her into such a fit, and Kara didn't offer up any details, just clutched the cup as she nursed its contents along with the headache coming on from the lack of oxygen the ordeal caused.

Finally, the awkward silence was broken as Mick came back in, followed hesitantly by the rest of the team, "So, we just going to stand around waiting for this aberration to happen or we gonna let Skirts here, in on the mission?"

Sara didn't look like she was happy about the interruption, but Kara wasn't as fragile as she had just appeared and clearly she'd been taken by their team for a reason. Clearing her throat, she carefully stands and moves over to the central console, setting aside the cup nearly empty of its contents, "Krypton. That's your mission. Why?"

Kara may not have recognized all the coordinates of her home planet, it had been ages since she'd heard of the constellation it once orbited in, but she knew well what it looked like from space. That image of it as her pod flew away from all she knew, of it blowing up, was forever burned into her memory. She could never mistake Krypton.

"There was a time quake, an aberration on Krypton, we don't know exactly what but no one knows about the planet better than you." Kara stares at Sara, it wasn't lost on the super what the woman and her team did as their job, that this meant someone was trying to mess with the history of the Kryptonian's planet. She would have wondered why she was the one they brought instead of Kal-El, but Sara had already said it, Kara knew Krypton better than anyone on Earth.

And she did. Thirteen years, intense studies of her people and combatant training in order to get her certification of Kanar-Onn.

"My people, they don't like outsiders. You have no house, you're not from Krypton or Daxam. . . you would be met by members of the Sapphire Guard and taken straight to the council the moment you landed. The only reason you're still safe right now is that we are all strictly forbidden to leave Krypton." It was a warning, a promise, that whatever plan they had wasn't going to work without Kara's presence.

Arms folded over Sara's chest, everything about her screamed of reprimand "And what do you suggest we do then?"

"My house, the house of El, it is very well known. For that reason alone I can get one of you safely on Krypton, but the rest of you have to stay on this ship."

Kara could already see she was about to be hit from all sides with a barrage of protests until Sara's hands went up to keep them quiet and she shook her head, "Absolutely not. I have a team for a reason, and you're here 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 as a consultant. It's too risky for you to step foot on that planet."

"And 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 be in a prison or worse before you even have a chance to plead your case to the council, if I'm not on that planet, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 if you take your whole team." Kara counters, her fist slamming down on the console but instead of leaving behind any damage, she felt the hard impact against her curled hand. The red sun was already having its effect, draining what solar power she had stored up. "I won't be able to help you as Supergirl, so you'll have to let me help you as Kara Zor-El." As a child, she was blinded to a lot of things that had gone on, on her home planet; right under her nose in fact, in her own home, but she's grown and learned so much more about her "peaceful" enlightened people.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Sara says after bouts of silence passes. "Who's going?"

Kara looks around them until her eyes settle on Ray, "Ray, you could fit in well as a distant cousin. Sol-Van, Ki-Van my uncle by marriage's son. Hardly anyone ever sees him cause he was always off on the other side of Krypton doing Rao knows what, but word has it he was always trying to follow in my uncle Jor-El's footsteps the moment he finished Kanar-Onn, a rite of passage all Kryptonian's go through each decade. Sort of likened to a bar mitzvah on Earth." She did her best to explain when she got looks of confusion, which came more often than she felt comfortable with. They were wanting to go to her homeworld, something far more foreign than they realized, on a crash course to stop something they didn't have any idea about.

"Great then; Kara, you and Ray go to the fabrication room and get him some native Kryptonian clothes, while the rest of you see if you can't track down this aberration from our history books."

Kara glances over to Ray, waiting for him who finally realizes she doesn't know the way and gives a nervous chuckle as he nods then leads on. In the fabrication room, he gives a quick rundown of how to operate it, and soon they both have clothes appropriate to their own houses and made out of Krypton's materials.

Ray excused himself from the room to change, leaving her the privacy, but at first, all she could do was hold the light fabric in her hands and roll the soft royal blue clothes through her fingers. Silk was the closest thing to it on Earth, but silk could become hot and unbreathable. Linen was often a light fabric, but it wasn't as soft as what they had on Krypton and this replica— she could feel the difference but it was so minuscule she hardly could care.

After she got changed, folded up her suit, she went back to the bridge and handed the uniform over to Sara with a hard stare, "I better find this the same way I'm leaving it."

Sara gave her a salute then looked to Ray and nodded, "Alright honorary Krypto; you and Kara take the jump ship down, see what you can find out 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕 being captured then report in, and if we don't have to come to save your asses, we'll take a trip to Disneyland."

"Really?" Ray asks, a wide hopeful smile on his features.

"No, but we'll head back to our wonderful native time. Go us." Sara shoots a finger in their direction then turns toward the parlor dismissively and the rest of the team begins to disperse.

Ray heads off disappointed and Kara follows, her heart beginning to pound, as she realized — as it started to sink in — just how close she was to stepping foot on the planet she once called her home.


	5. If I Could- Seeing Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of of a 5 part special

On the jump ship, Ray gave Kara an earpiece that would keep her in contact with the rest of the team and Sara filled them in on the closest point their seismograph showed the aberration to be. Without being able to see it and just hearing Sara's description, her best guess was it was close to Argo City, one of Krypton's principal cities.

Once the ship broke through the atmosphere, she gave him directions to keep high with the clouds until he saw red waters then approach the domed city by them, it would be the way they'd expect Sol-Van to come from.

As Kara had predicted, the landing pad Ray chose had a waiting party of armored Sapphire guards as well as the city's leader— her father.

"You have to tell them you found this ship and fixed it, when they ask, that—" Kara began in a rush only to inhale a sharp breath as she realized Ray didn't know her people's language. "Second thought, keep quiet. Soon as you say a word of English, they'll know you're not from Krypton."

The scientist perks up at the mention of the language barrier and shakes his head, "Oh, don't worry. We have these little green pills that allow us to understand and speak any language. It's really neat actually—"

Kara cuts him off as she catches the approach of the guards from the corner of her eye, "That's really cool Ray, but still, let me do most of the talking."

"Uh, right."

Unfastening herself from the seat, Kara heads for the door and exits with a deep breath, trying to steady her pounding heart. The blonde doesn't make it farther than the hull when the Sapphire Guards make it clear, without a word, she's to go no further; soon she feels the presence behind her, that she's sure is the cause for the confusion on her father's face. He's furrowing his brows, and there's a crinkle forming in between right where she gets her own, bringing the realization now who it came from.

"Sol-Van? Kryp khep zha ahvrig bim ni zhgam." (We have no notice to your approach.)

"I found this ship in my excursions and fixed it up to fly, but it's communications are more geological based," Ray replies smoothly to Zor-El, in perfect kryptonese, astonishing Kara even though she knew about the capabilities to this little green pill he mentioned before.

"It hasn't been five cycles and you've already sprouted up like a Dar-Essa." Zor-El's eyes shift to Kara and a lump formed in her throat at the scrutiny he gave, eyeing her like a stranger. "Who is this, with my house's sigil no less, and yet I've never laid eyes on her before?"

Kara dipped her head toward her father, it was all she could do not to throw herself at the man and grip him in a near bone-crushing hug, "I am sorry to bear what isn't my own. Sol-Van was kind enough to lend me this, after he rescued me from hrakka's that terrorized my small district. He told me it belonged to his sister."

Moments of silenced passed on as Zor-El took into consideration Kara's story, and just when the tension was beginning to feel unbearable, one of the guards stepped up to whisper in her father's ear. Words not meant for her or Ray to hear, but some words she caught nevertheless, "The intruder. . .chamber seems stable. . .unclear intentions."

Zor-El passed a glance over Ray and the blonde once more before a smile took his lips, "Come, I will host you at the villa so you may rest. If you intend to go see Lara, I insist you stop and meet your niece Kara, first."

Kara's eyes widened slightly as she glanced sideways toward the taller male questioningly, worried more or less that this is the kind of trouble that Sara was wanting them not to get into, but Ray seemed mostly undisturbed by the turn of events. He was more or less calm as Zor-El began to lead them away, toward a land speeder that would take them from the landing pad through the outskirts of the city's circulatory system, just inside the dome. That's where they'd find Kara's childhood home, with its colonnaded entrance and her mother's two brightly lit geodesic greenhouses.

A tall dark-haired woman was standing at the entrance waiting on their arrival, with a young blonde pressed into her side, no space between shoulder and hip. It was frighteningly exciting to see herself in the past, standing at her mother's side so blissfully unaware. Allura gave Kara more of a curious look than Zor-El had, and the super remembered when she had found Argo that her mother recognized her though it had been years, a mother's instinct Kara supposed.

"Allura, you remember Sol-Van, Ki-Van's son? I insisted on a brief detour before he and his friend journey onward to see Jor-El and Lara." Zor-El explains then gives a kiss to Allura's cheek before looking to the guards and the woman nods understandingly as he moves off toward them.

"You'll have to excuse my husband, he has work to attend, but Kara and I are more than capable of hosting our family and his friend." She smiles, the gesture turning softer as it is set on Kara. The super couldn't help but return it. "If you'll follow me, I'm sure we can find something suitable to eat, I'm sure you're both very hungry."

Turning, Allura and younger Kara started back inside and the super began after them until a hand came out to stay her. She looked up with furrowed brows at Ray and he watched the pair get ahead of them before looking back down at her speaking in a hushed tone, "That guard mentioned something about an intruder back there to your—dad?"

She'd completely forgotten about that, what they'd overheard, or that she hadn't fully brought Ray up to speed on who was who or what. "Yeah, my dad was sort of the leader of Argo. . ." Her lips pursed as she tried remembering what the guard said exactly, or what she heard. "He mentioned a chamber. . . The only chamber of importance that I know of is the genesis chamber, it's primary is in Kandor but after the dome was built around Argo, there were rumors that a second chamber was built here. Even more, rumors that my uncle Jor-El was the first to use it. . ."

There was silence then Allura's call to them, spurring them both to follow and another rushed whisper from Ray, "Don't touch anything, don't say anything future-y and interact as little as possible with yourself." He straightened and his hand went up to his ear momentarily, "I think I know what our aberration is, someone's trying to erase Superman."


	6. If I Could- No Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part of a 5 part special

"Kara?" Came a whispered voice, then Ray's hand gripped her arm and gave her a gentle shake, as concerned features finally were brought into focus and she took a deep breath. "I was just telling Allura how shaken you've been since the attack after she offered us some Oregus mint tea."

After the attack. . . Kara had to remember her story she'd told to Zor-El about the hrakkas, how Ray was referring to that and not the sickening notion someone was trying to end her cousin's life before it even began. She offered a wan smile and nodded, "Yes, it has been difficult. I would love though, some of your tea."

Her mother nodded and glanced toward her younger self, sending the young Kara off to fetch it from the kitchen while insisting they rest in the parlor.

"I couldn't help but notice the Sapphire Guards about. . ." Kara says as she and Ray move toward the smooth tufted modular sofa, facing a low glass circular center table with its twisting gray marble base. Something that no longer existed in the Argo that survived, much like other things that surrounded them. The sculpture she made for her father when she was eight, that sat on the stand Kara fell on when she was five and cracked the edge of and got the scar above her left brow. Both of her mother's greenhouses in all their glory, flyers, skimmers, Sapphire Guards, her father. . . So many people, so much history, gone because of ignorance.

"Yes, just a matter of council business. It shouldn't keep Zor-El long." Young Kara returned and gave out the tea, which both thanked her for.

Kara took a sip of hers and a hum of content slipped past her lips as the warm liquid traveled down spreading throughout and lingering, while Ray gagged and coughed, clearing his throat trying to cover up his displeasure. "Hot," he manages to get out after Kara shoots him a look. How could anyone not like Oregus mint tea?

"I should have warned you, I'm sorry. Perhaps a stroll in the terrarium after tea, before I go to prepare supper would be a better setting that you can regale me and Kara with your travels. Maybe by then, Zor-El will have returned." It was a terrible idea, but how were they supposed to get out of it without arousing suspicion? Knowing what the aberration was, that her father was more than likely there with Krypton's most elite warrior's right now, if they tried to make a move toward it there would be more of an impact than what she was sure they were supposed to be making.

"Sounds wonderful," Kara answers for Ray.

\-------------------------------------

She had forgotten what a good Kryptonian meal tasted like, more or less what her mother's cooking tasted like. She knew that their Kelex helped, but it was her mother's recipes and guiding hand that did the trick. Just as skilled in the kitchen as she was in the greenhouse, Kara's father always said.

Zor-El didn't appear for supper, and the pair waited a few hours after for him to show, but he never did. Allura tried to brush it off as his work, and Kara knew that her father had often spent hours holed up in his lab working, but managed to pull himself away and make it back home. It was the difference between Jor-El and Zor-El, one could spend days to weeks holed up in a laboratory, but the other had responsibilities that extended beyond the will of science.

She could see it in her younger self's face, the worry that didn't appear anywhere but her mother's eyes. Something was wrong. Something was wrong, and yet Allura was sending them off to bed as if Christmas were the next morning and they couldn't stay awake or Santa wouldn't come.

They'd been placed in the guest quarters, separate rooms of course and though lights were off and night had fallen over Krypton, Kara couldn't sleep.

She was back home, in a place she knew the fate of. Someone out there was trying to erase her cousin and she could feel it in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong with her father.

She wasn't sure how long she laid on that foam weave bed, clutching one of the pillows to her chest as though it had the ability to do the same for her, but she was shaken from her trance quite literally when the whole world around her began to tremble.

Ray appeared so suddenly she wondered if he hadn't been there the whole time and rushed to her side, "Some sort of earthquake--err Kryptonquake?"

The covers are thrown back as she grabs onto him for support to steady herself in her feat to stand, hurrying out of the room with him in tow, both dodging falling debris. They weren't the only members of the house awake and alert. Outside, they found Allura and younger Kara on their way toward the guest quarters, but it's not what stopped Kara.

Looking up, she saw a difference in the sky. It must have been early morning, or would be, but Rao's light was darkened by the gathering of spoiled clouds that had blanketed Krypton's skies. Angry skies that Kara recognized and she began to piece together what this meant.

She grabbed Ray's arm and pulled him back, "Ray, you have to go." He gave her a puzzled look and her eyes came down from the sky, looking at Allura and young Kara through blurred vision as they finally reached them. "This is the day Krypton dies." Kara chokes out.

\-----------------

It took a few minutes for the quake to subside, once it did Ray and Kara were able to more easily excuse themself to be on their way, promising to stop by the city hall and tell Zor-El a message should they see him; Allura was taking young Kara to the launch bay.

Ray tried getting through to Sara, but Kara explained that the clouds were a solar storm and it would be a miracle if their comms worked, that said he insisted they returned to the jump ship to boost the signal.

Compared to the quickness of the land skimmer, the walk took longer and allowed for them to see the damage caused by the quake, as well as time for Kara to give Ray a brief insight of what would happen today. Krypton would experience different catastrophic phenomenons in nature, ending in one final long-lasting quake that in the midst of Kara would be sent off the planet and it would implode.

He didn't seem too thrilled by her story, in fact he looked nervous after she told him and when they got to the ship he asked Kara to wait outside it while he went in to make the adjustments and get into contact with the Waverider. It was close to half an hour before he emerged, wringing his hands and told her that Sara and the rest of the team were on their way.

"And, I'm sorry."

Her brows furrowed at the apology, but before she could figure out what it was even for, his hands fell away only to reappear with some object she had no time to make out before it was connecting with the side of her head painfully and her vision went black.


	7. If I Could- Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth part of a 5 part special

Kara's eyes opened sluggishly and took time to adjust, blinking away the grogginess that clouded her vision. When it cleared, she found herself looking up into synthetic strips of light with little familiarity. A pounding in her head told her that she had not been dreaming, but looking around she did not see the med bay surrounding her, instead, it was the jump ship.

No one was around, but looking out the front of the ship she could see the Waverider, no need to cloak a ship that fit so well in an alien society.

The sky had become darker, and there was no telling how long she had been out, but the team wouldn't have wasted any time once they were on ground to head toward the aberration. Why Ray clocked her was something she'd have to ask soon as she had the luxury, but at the moment, she had to find them. More so, find the genesis chamber.

Standing, she had a moment of unsteadiness that passed shortly after and allowed her to exit the ship without tripping over herself. The people of Argo were not in any sort of panic even though the world as they knew it was coming to an end, they were enjoying their last moments walking about the streets as if there were no rubble littering it or impending quakes. She remembers her mother telling her about the city's last moments, how they went on until the very end, until normality was impossible to grasp. Kara never realized it would look like a normal day in spite of it.

No one really gave the daughter of Zor-El another glance, not in these times, no none was really focused on some possible future Kryptonian come back to the past. It made for traveling among them easier, but Argo was a very large city, with too many key places the genesis chamber could have been built. If she had her powers, she could easily fly around and search it all, or look with her x-ray vision even listen for—

That was it. Kara may not have had her superpowers, but Sara's team did and the Sapphire Guards would see them as a threat, which would mean fighting. All she had to do was look and listen for signs of a fight.

The super broke off into a run, keeping a sharp eye and ear tuned for just that and that's when she caught the sight of peace officers running toward something, a building. It wasn't one she was familiar with having much significance, but it was drawing some attention from Argo's peacekeepers.

When she arrived to a hole blasted in the side, it was shocking to see a replica of the genesis chamber of Kandor— cavernous with a service bot on standby and its binding module at the center — yet this one only had a single Kryptonian in incubation. Instantly she knew it was baby Kal.

Along the different paths were the Sapphire guards, the peace officers, the Legends and some others she had never seen before. It was chaos, but among it all, she didn't see her father.

She wasn't sure who was fighting who, but she had to help.

Rushing forward, Kara used the skills she'd gained from training with Alex in addition to what little training she'd received from her father and his sparring robot as well, to make it from one end of the room to the center where Sara and the rest of the Legends were becoming backed into a corner.

"Oh, nice to see you could join us." She says as she lashes out with a baton to an officer that got to close.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say no thanks to you," Kara responds, sidestepping a lifted gun and letting Sara catch the owner in the back of the head.

"Nothing personal, Supes, just trying to cut back on—" Sara grunts as she kicks a Sapphire guard away toward Mick who takes care of him with too much pleasure for Kara's liking, " —liabilities."

Brows furrow over hardened eyes as her fist comes up and solidly connects with one of the unknowns she assumed were part of the group trying to erase her cousin, "None taken." She says, though her words were more curt than intended.

A liability is why she was knocked unconscious. Because of what reason in particular? Sara must have known how much Kara wanted to save her planet, her family, friends, a life she once knew. Maybe she did, but would it be so bad?

"Since you're so keen on not having anything happen to your timeline, don't let anyone touch that binder module." Kara insists before breaking away from Sara to find somewhere— s𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 —else to fight beside.

The odds seemed to be going in their favor, the Sapphire Guards and peace officers finally figuring out that the Legends weren't the enemy and all of these "time pirates" she heard Ray shout, were nearly taken care of when one got a lucky shot off.

It was aimed for Sara, Kara was closest when she saw and the captain had her back turned finishing with the second to last. The super didn't think, she just acted when she pushed Sara back out of the way and took that extra step to be sure nothing would get past and harm the woman.

The bullet struck, penetrating deep and tearing up whatever was in its path. The shock cushioned the pain momentarily as Kara's body followed the bullet's force of motion and back against something hard. She grasped at it for support and felt the sting before the momentum carried her down to the ground where she hit her side, suddenly she felt paralyzed and terrified. "Sara?" she called out shakily, trying to see her, make sure the woman was okay as her eyes began to fill up with tears that slipped silently out the side of them to the floor below. It felt difficult to get any breaths, and each she took felt like a knife to her lungs.

"Kara, you idiot. . ." she heard, though it was hardly a reprimand, then saw the captain's face come into view. The super reached for her hand and found it sticky, wet with crimson then noticed a small gash near the crease of her elbow.

"Sara. . . Jor-El, he has to send Kal to Earth. My father, he has to be found, he has to survive so Argo can." Kara grits her teeth as the pain sears through her, reminding her that she was in no condition to help carry this out in any way.

The Legend nods and looks up, "You two get her back to the Waverider, the rest of you come with me, we've still got work to do."

She felt herself being lifted up and the jostle caused a painful ripple through her body accompanied by a cry tumbling past her lips as she gripped onto whoever had hold of her. She felt metal and looked up into Ray's protective shield with pained anger, he gave a nervous chuckle before she felt the cool air rushing past her.

The blonde's head lolled toward his chest and she caught a glimpse of the other charged with escorting her back to the ship, flames trailing in his wake. She blinked once with the lull to again yet linger in the darkness.


	8. If I Could- Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fifth and final part of a 5 part special

The world flashed in and out of Kara's view, disorienting as the sky changed to the gray ceilings of the Waverider, as those turned into the blinding lights of the med bay. Snippets of sounds floated to her as though they were coming in through a pair of muffs, words garbled but nothing made sense.

Cyan rays of light were the last thing Kara saw before black.

When she awoke, she found Sara standing over her with knitted dark mocha brows that eased when the captain had seen the super was awake.

"Pretty stupid thing you did back there," she says. The super groans, though she didn't feel the immense burning pain any longer, there was still a dull ache protesting to her sitting up.

"Just tell me my cousin is with my uncle; my father is safe." Kara groggily requests.

"Yes, both are where they're supposed to be," Sara confirms and side steps as Kara shifts to the edge of the seat.

"Good, then you can drop me off back on Krypton," she says and begins to attempt getting up.

"Absolutely not! That planet has gone into critical mode, going back now is too dangerous. You don't have your powers and even if you did, I doubt even you could survive an exploding planet." Toned feminine arms crossed over the captain's chest, as her brow gave the slightest arch in the midst to her hard stare. Sara wasn't leaving any room for debate, and neither was Kara.

"Take me, or I'll find my own way." She demands, finally making it to her feet, towering over the Legend. "There are still people down there who need help, who can be saved if someone just tells them Argo can be their sanctuary. It may not be the whole planet, but it's more than a few hundred."

"Kara, you know that we can't do that. It's messing with time and who knows what Kryptonians would be insignificant enough to save or which ones that time would not be happy with —"

She wasn't completely steady, not back to one hundred percent either, but the sudden anger that gripped her was enough to propel her forward, and pin the captain under the Kryptonian's forearm against the display screen of what had been the super's vitals, cracking it. "𝑰𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒊𝒇𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒏𝒕? Like they're no more than worthless bits of garbage? Those are people! 𝑴𝒚 people I have watched time and again die in my nightmares, screaming —𝒃𝒆𝒈𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒈 — for me to save them. I can not abandon them again."

Sara took a deep breath and looked at the super calmly, "Look. . . 𝑰 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒊𝒕. Wanting to save family, save those that you couldn't, but we can't. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 can't. And I'm not allowing it."

Sara had Kara's arm twisted around her back before she had time to blink and Mick who had appeared at the doorway was beckoned forward with bright eyes at the sign of a fight. Kara tried twisting out and taking a swing but she was off balance and pushed toward the broad male.

"Get her in the chair!"

"Sara, you can't just let all those people die!" Kara says as Mick was pushing her back into the chair. The Kryptonian has never been one of outright violence, not to fight without being provoked, even then she's had a bitter taste for it. Now though, she was angry and willing.

The blonde gave it her all, throwing a punch that if it hadn't been aimed at Mick or connected, he may have been proud of. Her fist made contact with his cheek with a resounding crack, just under the eye and though it did little, he was stunned for a moment that Kara— cradling her hand close— was able to slip from his grasp and around.

She only made it just outside of the med bay door when she ran into Nate. He was starting to apologize when Sara yelled for him to grab the Kryptonian. She didn't think, just reacted and kicked the side of his knee making it buckle, then threw out her other hand at his jaw.

Adrenaline was coursing through her, and Kara knew if it hadn't been she'd have never made it out of that chair, never have made it this far.

She didn't make it much more after a large arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her body, "Grab her legs, Pretty. I don't want any more beauty marks from this one."

She could feel the dull ache, masked by the adrenaline in her hand and side, as she twisted against Mick and kicked Nate away, not caring where her foot landed.

"My nose!"

"Steel up bonehead, what more of an invitation are you waiting for?" A glare was given over a cupped hand, shielding the injured feature, but Nate listened. Cold hands soon were grasping Kara's legs, she couldn't kick away something so solid, and together the pair wrestled her back into the med bay.

"Let me go! I have to save them! You have to let me save them!"

"No can do, Skirts," Mick got her back down into the chair, but when Nate let go she tried getting out once more.

Kara fought against them, screamed with the agony that ripped up her chest, right from her shattering heart. She felt her entire body falling apart, as the pounding ache in her chest drummed out the last dregs of hope it had been clinging to until there was this unimaginable painful void.

"Please!" Kara wails, tears rolling out the corners of her eyes as Mick and Nate finally managed to pin her arms down to the chair. There was a sickening snap when she twists away quickly, trying to escape, but all she had managed to do was pull her shoulder from its socket while tearing the ligaments.

"Gideon!" Sara shouted.

"I have given Miss Danvers a sedative and once the arm is repositioned, I can begin treating the torn tissue."

She felt the liquid pouring through her veins, felt the burning in her shoulder stabbing like knives as Kara tried to get away to no avail, then she heard — no she 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒕 — the soul-crushing explosion as the black danced along the super's outer vision.

"You left them to die!" She spat at Sara, though the venom was in the words, Kara could hardly do a thing about them as the dark claimed her.

\----------------------------

The next time Kara opened her eyes, she wished she hadn't. She didn't have to ask, she could feel it inside, they were all gone. The Kryptonian felt just as empty and alone as she had the first moment her pod left Krypton and she witnessed the planet explode.

No one was around her, she was still in the med bay, and she took this moment to herself. To mourn and yet, no tears came, nothing did. She felt numb.

A soft clank against the metal caught her attention and turning her head she saw the captain timidly at the entrance, "Knock, knock."

Immediately the Kryptonian looked away, toward the frosted glass doors that she could just make the outlines of bottles, "I'd like to be alone, please."

"Sure thing. I just came to see how you were doing," Sara says and the Kryptonian heard the approaching footsteps. "Gideon?"

"Miss Danvers vitals are stable, her ligaments are healed, the bullet wound scarred over and bones are on the mend. One hour and she will be good as new."

"Thank you, Gideon," the captain says, but there were no sounds of retreat.

A long bout of silence passed, and still, there were no sounds of footsteps leaving. Taking a chance, the Kryptonian turns her head and sees that Sara was still in the room, sitting in a chair opposite to her. For the first time since she'd opened her eyes, she could feel something, and it was anger directed toward the smaller blonde, "We could have saved them. If you would have just let me go, I could have done something."

"And get yourself killed in the process." Sara counters, still as calm as if Kara had just asked what day of the week it was. "Not to mention, put the timeline at risk."

Light azures roll as she scoffs, "Is that all you care about? Your precious timeline? What does it matter if you turn a blind eye to millions in need?"

Sara sighs heavily as she leans forward bringing her hands together and fidgeting with one of the many rings on her fingers, gaze cast downward, "It's not easy. To have such power as the ability to change things that have already happened, or could happen. Save a child, save a village, let it burn, let the child be captured, let an evil rule. . . I'd never wish these decisions on anyone because, at the end of the day, I'm the one who chose to let that planet explode and help no one there. My team, they'll struggle, but they'll eventually be able to rest easy knowing they did all they could. So did you."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Kara spits through gritted teeth.

"No," Sara stands, her arms coming up to fold over her chest and she's taken a more authoritative stance. "It's my explanation for the decision I made to keep you on this ship."

"Well I don't agree, it was my choice to go do—" Kara abruptly was cut short by a scalding, pure white flash before it became replaced with flickers of a young face, curtained by honey blonde hair and freckles sprinkled across their cheeks just under brilliant blue irises with a darkened outline. Then this child was with someone far more familiar, Kara's mother. They were gathered around crystal caches such as the one Allura had originally put in Kara's pod, this little girl was shy and hiding in Kara's mother's dark hair. She looked hardly older than two.

"Kara?" Both were gone and the Kryptonian was left with a pounding headache, looking at distressed features of the captain's face. She wasn't sure what she saw, but Kara's anger was gone and was replaced with something else. "Gideon?"

"Miss Danvers is physically in pique condition aside from her earlier sustained injuries."

"Kara?" The captain says again, prompting the Kryptonian to fill in what Gideon could not.

"Take me to Argo City, in present time, please." The super answers quietly.

\-------------

She didn't get a fight out of Sara about being dropped off in the present day Argo, and no one really spoke to Kara whenever she made her way toward the jump ship except for Mick. Not that they had anything against her, none of them seemed to know how to approach a woman who just lost her planet for the second time.

Kara promised to return the ship to them after she finished on Argo, though Sara promised she'd find the Kryptonian. It wasn't hard to learn the controls of the ship and after a few minutes of a crash course from Ray, Kara was on her way down to the city.

When she appeared on the El estates, her mother was more than surprised to see the super, but thrilled nonetheless. Allura, however, was not alone.

"Look Varys, look who's come to visit."

Kara approached the two slowly, her brows furrowed slightly and just as she had seen in her mind, the little girl ducked away into Allura's hair, hiding.

"Varys," Allura gently scolds, rubbing the little forearm, as if that was all that the child needed to coax her out, "You don't need to hide from her, she's your mother."

The super was immediately halted, frozen in place by the words of her mother. She wasn't a mother — not when she boarded the Waverider, and yet here only a mere day later she was in the only living remnant of Krypton with her mother claiming the absolute impossible.

Except if there was a genesis chamber, a binding module and two sets of DNA. . . it was absolutely possible.

She hit it when she fell, but who was the other set of DNA, especially when Kara warned Sara to keep her team away from it? It was never activated during the fight, the only one having been remotely close to it. . .

𝑺𝒂𝒓𝒂.

Those freckles were the captain's. Those dark brows were hers as well.

"How is she still so small?" Kara whispers, knowing that by now the little girl should have been at least closer to Kara's age.

"She won't be for long," Allura answers as she comes to stand in front of Kara and reaches out with one hand, cupping the super's cheek. "They grow up before you even know it."

Kara had so many questions, her heart was pounding and felt like it could melt at any moment, and nothing else in this world mattered as much as this little girl. She felt a rush of fear and peace, sorrow and joy, all because of her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Allura asks as her hand falls away and the pounding grew in Kara's heart, eyes growing wide.

"What if I drop her?" She asks breathlessly, and only caused Allura to chuckle.

"I won't let go, until you're ready," the elder promises.

It seemed silly to be terrified of holding a child, but Kara was more terrified of if the little girl didn't like her. The super didn't know if she could handle the heartbreak of her— her 𝒅𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒆𝒓 — not wanting to be in her arms.

Allura coaxed Varys out of hiding and into Kara's arms, where she cradled her close. The little girl wasn't sure what to do, wasn't sure about who's arms she was in but she was fascinated with the El sigil on Kara's uniform. It captivated her, pulled a few noises from her and a haphazard attempt to try and touch it but her coordination wasn't quite developed yet.

Whether she had this little girl since birth, or had her only for these few minutes, Kara was certain of one thing; she loved her with everything in her, and would do absolutely anything for her, including forever keeping her a secret from her other parent.


	9. Scars To Your Beautiful

A light breeze blew in through the open window, the few fans that had been put out were trying to circulate and cool the apartment down. The weather had been temperamental of late, giving Kara's heating and AC units a workout until they decided to quit working altogether. The Kryptonian could muddle through the weekend, tank top and boxer briefs alone, until the building maintenance could get to it Monday; but she couldn't say the same for her guest.

The squeak of the shower's knob twisting, pulled the blonde out of the book she was currently reading, head popping up as her light azures dart to the bathroom door like a trained animal who knows the sound that entails a treat is coming. The water died away, the curtain was pulled back and very soon that door was going to open. Tearing her eyes away from it, Kara began to hunt around herself on the bed she'd been comfortably perched for the last half hour almost, for the bookmark. Somehow, as most things do oddly, it ended up wedged halfway under her thigh despite her reasoning with herself she'd placed it in an entirely separate spot.

No sooner than the rectangle thick paper had been slipped into the book, and the book closed, than the door opened to reveal a much shorter blonde wrapped in a towel and still dripping. Kara could feel her cheeks heating up, but she didn't look away as the woman approached the bed, stopping at its edge.

"I'm trusting you not to turn me into a popsicle," she says, a dark brow slightly arched as she gives the super a pointed look.

Kara rolls her eyes, setting aside the book so she could shift onto her knees and crawl toward the bed's edge, resting back on the heels of her feet, "You're the one who came up with the idea, Sara. Turn and drop the towel."

Baby blues narrowed slightly, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear how hot you just sounded, because I would kiss you right now, but I know I won't stop." The super had no intention of meaning it as such, and she was left with deep crimson cheeks as Sara turned, letting the damp towel slide off to expose her bare body completely to Kara.

This was not the first time that the Kryptonian had seen the captain naked, and this was not the first time seeing the scars that marked Sara's body or that they gave Kara pause to wonder about them. Sara didn't talk much about them, and Kara knows that the captain has caught the Kryptonian looking once or twice; the super never really asked, she figured that if she was going to be told, she would be when the other was ready. Though Sara seemed to be a bit like Oliver; stingy in details pertaining to those years missing from society.

"Hey, Super, I'll have to go take another shower if you wait much longer."

The Kryptonian shook her head, being called out of her thoughts, "Okay, brace yourself." Kara mumbles, not entirely confident about the idea and begins from Sara's left shoulder moving across slowly, blowing out a cold breath.

According to Sara, she could have just taken a cold shower to cool off, but warm water cleans better, and if Kara did her freeze breath it would be like soaking in an ice bath. That was the theory, the plan at least, as long as Kara kept control and didn't use too much. 

On her next slow sweep a little lower, Kara came to one of the scars near the center of Sara's back by the right shoulder blade and stopped altogether— staring. A few heartbeats passed before the super's fingers came up without her fully realizing, to brush along the jagged thin edge before dragging them down along the raised skin. She noted the muscles tensing up underneath, the hitch in Sara's breath, then the cease of her upper body expanding and deflating altogether. This stayed Kara's hand and her eyes lifted as if she would be looking up into baby blues, instead finding the damp dark blonde locks.

"Sword or spear?" The Kryptonian asks, remembering Felicity saying in one of her speedy stumbling conversations about the time Sara had died; how she'd looked over the captain's body and wondered how on earth she could "survive swords and spears, a freakin' grenade and God knows what else, but arrows" took the canary's life.

There was a long thick silence that followed Kara's question, one that made her begin to think it wasn't going to be answered until she heard a gravely low reply, "Sword." Sara took a deep breath, but it was ragged, which Kara recognized and felt the squeeze on her heart as she moved her hand up to the woman's shoulder to turn her around. Those glacial irises had become filled with water, a wet streak has already slipped down over a freckled cheek with more threatening to follow.

The super's brows furrowed, her bottom lip had become captured by her top tiers as she reached up to wipe away gently the tear stain, "We all have scars, baby." Kara whispers, reaching for one of the captain's hands, "Some are more noticeable than others, and some aren't exactly on the outside. They all tell stories, paint pictures of where we've been, but they don't make us." As a child, Kara had gotten plenty of scars herself, but few of those remain since being on earth and under its yellow sun. Most of hers, as she'd said, resides in the unseen places; on her heart, in her mind, on her soul. "I won't ask again, but I want you to know; that when I see your scars, I don't see anything ugly. I know that pain made them, but what I see is 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆. And there is nothing more beautiful than that."

Sara stared down at the Kryptonian for a long time, the tears in her eyes had breached the gates long since the blonde had been speaking, and Kara was set in her resolve to take the captain into her arms and start kissing them away, when the canary surprised the super. Taking Kara's face into her hands, Sara leaned down and placed tear-stained lips against the Kryptonian's in a firm ardent kiss, with the underlying desire it seemed to express only one thing; 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆. That Sara loved Kara; and when Kara was over her brief surprise and placed her hands softly on either of the captain's toned biceps, it was the super's only underlying expressive desire as well.

The canary was the first to pull away, needing to catch her breath more so than Kara. Her forehead came to rest against the super's and after a few moments when her breath was under control, she chanced to speak, "Guess the chicks really do dig scars."

Kara lightly snorts, "Oh yeah. I mean, I knew it was this bad boy that got you and not all my superpowers," the Kryptonian counters as she reaches up to tap the abrasive scar just above her left brow.

Sara pulls back to see and squints to emphasize its small appearance, "Of course. Very sexy. How did you get it anyway?"

The super moves to the headboard and pats the space in between her legs for Sara. The captain grabs the shirt she'd previously laid out before the shower from the bed's end and slipped it on before coming to settled up against Kara, arms going around Sara's waist securely as the damp head rests on the Kryptonian's chest. The mood had shifted completely Kara realized, but found great comfort that Sara was wrapped within the super's arms. The world could be falling to pieces around them, hell could have split open underneath or Sara could be madder than a hornet at Kara; but if the canary was in the Kryptonian's arms, it was a silent promise that everything would be alright, no matter the circumstances. On some level, Kara sensed that Sara must have felt the same way too, the way she always relaxed when being held was different from the captain's other masks. A glimpse at Sara Lance; not former assassin, not former black canary, not a former dead girl; nothing defining her, but her.

"When I was five, I was running through the villa chasing after a stray cat I had found. I rounded a corner and slipped, fell right into a wood stand cracking the edge of it and busting open my head. My mother always liked to joke about how hard of a head I had, but she thanked Rao every day that I wasn't hurt worse and he gave her the ability to be able to help in my healing."

Silence ensued before Sara lifted her leg and leaned forward to point to a darkened rusty pink blotch, a scar on her calf. "Grenade, Algiers." Her leg went down and Kara thought that was it until the woman continued. "I was on a mission, my first actually. Ra's al Ghul had sent me there to take out a man who had double-crossed the league, more so Ra's. Turned out the man was military, had a few tricks up his sleeve. I got pinned against a wall, he threw the grenade out and I was lucky enough to walk away all intact."

It was Kara's turn to be silent, not because of the story, more or less to let it sink in that Sara was finally telling her about her past.

She waited for more to come, but nothing else was said until the blonde turned her head, tilting it upwards, "What about you Supes, got any more scars?"

A story for a story. That's how this was going to go, but at least the stories were being told.

"Plenty, Capt'n Sar Bear."

"You've got to find me a new nickname. . ."

"Oh, c'mon, Sar Bear works so well!" Kara whines, her bottom lip coming out beginning to pout.

"Work on it, but continue. . ." Sara says, patting the super's leg with the smallest of smirks playing across rosette lips.

Huffing, the Kryptonian nods and begins her story about the scar on her knee.


	10. Hope and Destiny

The weather hadn't been too agreeable of late; hot one day, with it cold and rainy the next. Sara hadn't left Kara's loft in a full week, and by their standards that was a record. By now, something should have happened within history that would need the Legends along with their captain, but 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈; hardly a call for Supergirl either. So it had been a full week of playing 𝒏𝒐𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒍. Kara going to work; Sara going to the gym and whatever else possessed her fancy. It never failed though that one came home to the other.

"I could get used to this." Sara once said, without prompt, during dinner one night.

"Get used to what?" Kara had asked, that famous little crinkle making its appearance between her brows.

"Coming 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆 to 𝒚𝒐𝒖, Supes."

There had never been more longed-for words than to hear that; after being with the canary for three years, after the crisis, after losing Oliver, after all the small steps in between; until Kara became that comfortable place for Sara to let down her guard, after the trip to Krypton.

It was with these words that Kara felt the universe shift, the proverbial page-turning to end a chapter of life and start a new one.

—————————

The air was chilled, clouds hung over the city carrying its ominous threat of rain with the full week coming to its end, and Kara hasn't caught a wink of sleep. Between work, Supergirl, Sara and the Kryptonian's scheming mind; there just didn't seem to be any time.

So when she was ravaging throughout the loft in search of the key component to that scheme, yet couldn't find it, all she could think was to blame it on the lack of sleep; lack of sleep she couldn't afford to have interfering in what she had planned that night.

"Rao damn it!" She huffs out rather loudly, sinking to the floor against the legs at the end of the bed.

"Oof," she hears, then the sound of the loft door clicking closed and very faint footsteps making their way toward the Kryptonian; Kara knew who it was before even looking up. "Asking the almighty to damn something; it's got to be bad."

Sara was in clothes accustomed to what she wore when going to the gym and not just any gym; a boxing gym, one that in her words "is the closest thing to the Arrow Cave that National City's got." The sweat stains had dried somewhat, but still looked fresh and Kara could smell rather than see, the remnants of the captain's workout that had mixed with Sara's natural scent.

"Just can't find one of my favorite pens," Kara offers in explanation as the canary made her way over and sunk down to her knees in front of the Kryptonian with a small smirk.

One hand reached out to tuck a strand of Kara's hair behind her ear then slipping down to cup her cheek, "You're such a terrible liar."

A scowl took up the super's features, "Am not."

The smirk only grew into a wide grin as Sara leaned in and placed a brief but gut fluttering kiss to the Kryptonian's lips, making it hard for the scowl to remain though Kara tried. "Are too," Sara counters before rocking back onto the balls of her feet and pushing herself upward, the hand slipping away as if it was all one fluid motion. "Let me shower, then I'll be ready for your "mysterious mystery" date."

Looking up, Kara gives her a nod then focuses back on the slightly messy room, trying to think of where it could possibly be.

"Hey," the word snapped the super to attention and light azures find Sara standing in the doorway of the bathroom, stripped down already to nothing but the tank top and sports bra. Kara's cheeks immediately heated up in natural reaction as the woman swallowed down the more lascivious response to seeing the love of her life half-naked yet teasing with the fact the shirt was nearly mid-thigh length. "Hope you find your pen." Then she disappeared into the bathroom and Kara was left in flustered heat needing air.

————————

After Sara's shower, after the two dressed; a stunning red strapless dress that hugged Sara's curves right until it billowed down over her legs like a waterfall hemming at the ankles along with a waist-high leather jacket, and a blue lace panel dress that could rival Kara's original super-suit; the Kryptonian then blindfolded the captain before even opening the window to fly out of.

It was a short flight, out and up right into the opened cargo hold, then the words of Frank Sinatra danced through the air to encompass them as Kara guided Sara on. Up the steps and down the main hall until it weaved it's path right to the kitchens of the Waverider. Not an ounce of space was spared in decorations.

Any spot that had flowers, kept to the theme of lily and cornflowers. White and blue. The one table that could actually be sat and ate had been repurposed to mimic a table from a fancy restaurant and only two people stood in the room waiting. Alex and Barry.

The blindfold came off, "Whoah, what did you do to my ship?" Sara says blinking as her eyes adjust then there was a squint, "Is that the real Frank Sinatra?" Baby blues flick to the super reprimandingly, "Kara what have I said about taking the Wavrider out without talking to me?"

A look of contrition fell on the Kryptonian's features as she guided Sara further in toward the table, glancing worriedly toward the pair in the corner who tried to offer subtle and 𝒔𝒊𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕 encouragement. "I promise I was supervised this time, the full crew watched my every move." That didn't seem to help, especially since that "full crew" hadn't involved its 𝒄𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏.

At the table, Kara pulled the chair out for Sara then made her way to the opposite seat and Barry and Alex finally came forward. The only reason that Kara had them there was so she didn't have to run back and forth to the food synthesizer for the meal; the other was Alex insisted on not missing this and Barry was Kara's back up not to mention Sara's closest friend. To Sara though, they would be the waiter and waitress for their dinner that evening.

"Lilies, huh?" Sara notes as Barry was pouring her a glass of champagne.

"Yes," came the distracted reply, Kara's focus on watching Alex pour her glass.

"Family and friends for the wait staff?"

"Mhmm," the super nodded to Alex, the verbal answer for Sara, then thanked both of the "wait staff" before they went back off to their corner.

"This must be a very special date to be so well thought. Right down to the flowers."

When Kara's focus was finally given fully over to the captain, she had a look of amused intrigue, a small smirk tugging up the corner of her lips as she went to take a sip of champagne.

"All flowers mean something," she says to remind the other blonde of the movie they'd watched a long time back before they had even dated.

"Mmm, "dare to love me"." Sara quotes, eyes flicking toward the lilies and a soft smile ebbs the smirk. "Hard to not."

Alex returned to find out what they wanted to eat then retired over to the synthesizer with Barry who sped things to them when they were done or needed something else.

By dessert, 𝑲𝒂𝒓𝒂 was actually 𝒇𝒖𝒍𝒍 and ready for the next part. "Gideon, set a course for Friday, August 10, 2007." Sara's eyes widened as she recognized the year and before any panic could set in, Kara launched into an explanation, "You're already on the 𝑸𝒖𝒆𝒆𝒏'𝒔 𝑮𝒂𝒎𝒃𝒊𝒕, so you won't run into yourself. We're staying in National City and it's only for a maximum of two hours." With the confused look gotten, the super went ahead to explain the next bit of their date, omitting a few details. "You told me a while back, the last movie you actually watched in a movie theater before getting on the boat was the 𝑩𝒆𝒆 𝑴𝒐𝒗𝒊𝒆. I can't let your last theater movie be the 𝑩𝒆𝒆 𝑴𝒐𝒗𝒊𝒆."

Kara hadn't been to a theater since high school. Once she got into college and her part-time job at 𝑵𝒐𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒏'𝒔 there was just no time, but at least her last movie was decent, hers was 𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒐 𝑻𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝑫𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏.

Sara snorted and Kara could visibly see the captain relaxing once again, "It was such a 𝒍𝒂𝒎𝒆 movie, and you know how much I appreciate a good pun."

———————

Kara had Alex quarterbacking the entire time Sara and the Kryptonian were at the theater, with Barry on stand by, yet nothing happened; and with all the dangerous people still alive, still free, so much could have.

Night had claimed the city by the time they emerged, but Kara knew one place it still wasn't gone; and after promising Sara one last stop before they went back home, the super picked the captain up into her arms and flew off toward the fortress of solitude.

When they arrived the horizon was ablaze with the waning sun, giving way to night and she touched down on flat piece atop of the crystal structure.

"You certainly have outdone yourself this time, Super. .." came Sara's hushed voice, distracted as her gaze was intent on the horizon and the way it twinkled and bounced off the fortress.

"Sara. . ." The Kryptonian begins nervously, then steps to the side away from the woman which grabbed her attention before the reporter works her way down to one knee while keeping ladylike decency in the dress she wore. Suddenly Sara's breathing had stopped, her heart and Kara looked up feeling a sense of panic before hearing that stutter and fast pounding within the canary's chest. "Breathe." The Kryptonian reminded her, and yet the words felt like it wasn't just for Sara, but Kara too.

Taking in a deep breath as she advised, she tried again, this time reaching for the woman's hands with both of hers, "In all my life, in all my travel and time as Supergirl, I've never met a woman like you that could make me feel like myself, like Kara Zor-El. To others I'm either Kara Danvers or Supergirl, maybe both; but to you, it's all or nothing. Being a writer you'd think I'd have the words to explain or express my love for you but I don't. It's only something that can be felt, and Sara Ellie Lance— if you feel the same, would you do me the biggest honor of my life, and marry me?"

Silence followed, and looking up with hopeful eyes, Kara could see that the captains were not at all dry. When after a minute Sara still hadn't answered, Kara was beginning to think she'd said something wrong, or not enough, or maybe it was she didn't have the ring she'd been tearing the loft apart to find earlier.

A crease formed over the super's brow, making the crinkle appearance in between as she launched into a quick explanation, "I—I did have a ring. . . In fact, that's what I was looking for, not a pen, and so I know I have it. It's at the loft somewhere and I-" one of Sara's hands had slipped from the Kryptonian's grasp and found its way to rest lightly over Kara's mouth.

The captain was smiling knowingly, and a few tears had made it passed the rims of her eyes, "You should find better hiding spots in the future than the cape's pocket, especially when you know how many times I've had to go in search of your glasses and found them there." The words had the Kryptonian blushing, that even though Sara knew about the ring she was still standing there and let everything play out. The hand disappeared from Kara's face to find the lone zip pocket near the bottom hem of the jacket, and out from it came the ring. Kryptonian steel and one of Jewel Mountain's rarest in the center; on Krypton it was called Rasin because of their belief it was touched by Rao, on earth, the closest was if Opalite and Titanium Flame were mixed.

She held it for Kara to see, then offered it out, "Yes, Kara. I'll marry you 𝒊𝒇—" the super was already reaching for the ring when the emphasized word brought her to a halt and gripped with some unknown fear, she looked up at the other who still had a smile. "If you would do me the great honor, of marrying me."

Kara blinks as it sinks in; Sara had just flipped the proposal into a double proposal.

Tears stung the Kryptonian's eyes as she felt the elation in her chest, the blossoming warmth of the love oozing waiting to explode. "Nothing would make me happier," she says, getting to her feet and taking the ring from Sara's hand, a smile breaking out over her lips.

With Sara's left hand in Kara's, the super slipped the ring onto that symbolic finger then raised it up to her lips, sealing it with a kiss.


	11. Agent “Wedding Planner” Danvers—SC Wedding Part 1

"Our own vows?" Sara and Kara cry together.

Alex shrunk back from the reprimand, making a distasteful un-approving look at the couple, "Yes, your 𝒐𝒘𝒏 vows. That means you two come up with a way to express your heart and loyalty."

Kara exchanged a look with the time captain standing at her side, who seemed just as mortified of the idea as the super felt. How could she explain the galactic entirety of her love and devotion of the sun her world revolved around? There was no possible way she could express it by verbal words alone, in a language that has not yet discovered such sacred words of the heart.

"Isn't one of the Earth marriage customs traditionally a vow of prewritten words?" Kara questions, as light azure hues slide back toward the eldest Danvers.

"Not in your case. There's a romantic side in each of you, I know because I've walked in on it plenty enough," Alex shuddered, recalling said moments, then continued on as if that would bury them. "So, do us all a favor, and share them in a more family friendly way."

Baby blues rested cooly on the ex-D.E.O. agent, a mocha brow has become slightly arched as a pair of toned arms folded over one another across the time captain’s chest, “And what if we 𝒅𝒐𝒏’𝒕 choose personalized vows, what if we desire traditional ones?”

𝒀𝒆𝒔, 𝑺𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒖𝒆, 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒐, Kara thought, trying to suppress a smile.

It was an unspoken agreement between the two; that in uncomfortable, scary, depressing, or dangerous situations, the two would speed to the rescue of one another. That was love. 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 love. And Sara’s love for Kara could be on the scary side sometimes. Not for Kara, but for whoever was messing with the super. The Kryptonian loved it, it was for lack of a better term, 𝒉𝒐𝒕 to the heroine.

Alex didn’t even flinch, and normally she’d try to backpedal or bypass the confrontation entirely, but on the rare occasion she wasn’t going to move her ground, it was like watching two brick walls going at it. The eldest Danvers gave a small innocent smile, “That’s certainly a way to go about it, except it’s not exactly a traditional thing that two women get married. Not to mention two superheroes, and one is an alien while the other is practically immortal. It’s an extraordinary feat, which I’d believe should call for an extraordinary response, don’t you think?”

Alex wasn’t wrong, and glancing at the smaller woman from the corner of her eyes, Kara could see Sara working it out and silently coming to agreement.

A groan fell passed Sara’s lips and the arms dropped to her side in defeat, “Fine. Kara?” She asks, looking toward the taller blonde with a questioning gaze, catching the Kryptonian’s eyes.

“Yeah, okay.”

Alex broke into a wide grin and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the pair briefly before stepping back, reaching for the bag she’d discarded earlier on the island when she arrived that morning. “Now that that’s settled, I brought the binder to fill in more of the details.” From the bag came out a navy blue binder that was labeled on the front “𝑺𝒖𝒑𝒆𝒓𝑪𝒂𝒏𝒂𝒓𝒚 𝑾𝒆𝒅𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈” and filled with a hill of papers.

Kara’s brow rose as she regarded the front cover, “SuperCanary?” She questions, making Alex pause to look up, the question not yet registering.

After a moment, it clicked and there was a small shrug, “It’s your ship name. You know how most all couples have them now days, yours is SuperCanary.” Alex gestured to Kara saying, “Supergirl,” then to Sara. “White Canary. It was the best considering.”

Sara nudged Kara in the side with her elbow and looking down, she saw the woman wagging her brows up and down with a mischievous grin, “Well would you look at that, babe, we have us a ship name. No backing out now, you’re stuck with me.”

The super chuckles as her arms wrap around the small muscular frame, pulling Sara sideways into a tight embrace, “Oh, babe,” Kara began in a teasing tone. “You got stuck with me the moment Dominators tried taking over Earth One.” The Kryptonian leaned down to smack a kiss on the top of Sara’s head before giving a small gentle squeeze before letting the woman go.

“Gross. Could you two possibly wait until I leave to do this sort of thing?” Alex remarks, walking toward the couch to take a seat, but instead drops off the binder on the coffee table so her hands would be free to make a glass of wine for herself.

“Just think of it as payback, for all the like moments you and Sam shared in front of me.” She didn’t have to see Alex to know she was rolling her eyes, but no verbal response showed a display of conceding.

With wine glass in hand, now filled with the bottle Lena gave Kara last Christmas, Alex returned back to the entertainment area taking a seat in one of the chairs to leave the couch for the couple.

“So when we spoke about colors, you two got too intimately distracted and led to a scarring image before my swift exit. . . So, I put together a few schemes to run by you and all I want, is a yes or no.” With that, Alex leaned forward and before trading the glass for the binder, she took a large gulp. On top, after it was opened up, Kara could see clipped pieces of paper all different shapes and sizes, along with different colors separated inside of different small plastic baggies.

The first she opened, consisted of scraps of fuchsia, white and pistachio. Kara’s nose scrunched and she shook her head, “I don’t like the pistachio green.”

“That’s the 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 color you don’t like?” Sara questioned, and with a suppressed huff, Alex put away the colors and moved on to another baggie.

Orange, light gray and black.

“What is this, Halloween? Are you preparing our funeral?” Sara asks.

“I said a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ would have sufficed,” Alex grumbled moving on.

She was putting away the papers to the baggie when the front door’s lock clicked and in walked a man who looked like a laid back frat boy, holding the leash to a very excited white coated husky.

The moment the dog had seen Kara looking at him, his tail began to wag furiously and he tugged on his leash, barking in his effort to escape.

“Krypto!” Kara calls, and the leash had just been unhooked when the pup made a mad dash for the couch, jumping over the back to land haphazardly in her and Sara’s laps.

“I thought you said he wasn’t a super dog,” came a panting voice.

Kara was busy scratching and rubbing the excited dog’s belly as he flopped about, trying to lick the girls in his ever present affection, leaving Alex to shoot back an explanation, “He’s not. Kara just named him Krypto because he looks like the dog her uncle had.”

“He nearly tore my arm off about a dozen times!”

Sara turned her head away from the frantic licks to look over at the approaching male, “Well it’s a good thing you can turn to steel then, isn’t it Nate?”

“Thank you for walking Krypto,” Kara says, having finally shifted her attention away now that the dog had somewhat settled and was laying in between the couple, tail still wagging.

Nate rounded the couch and made for the empty chair beside Alex and sat, “No problem, the little guy’s not so bad.”

“Can we get back to the planning, please?” Alex says, calling their attention back to the original task.

Since the proposal, they tried to start planning the following week but hero duty called for Sara and by the time she got back, Supergirl was called for. It has been a hit and miss sort of ongoing crisis, with a little loving intimacy weaved in, that has made planning harder than most weddings one would think. So finally, Kara suggested they give the planning over to Alex and only consult them on the big stuff.

“You guys need to pick the colors and settle on a date. For some reason, somewhere in the fall doesn’t really satisfy the vendors or the churches you’re wanting to book. Which reminds me, 𝑺𝒕. 𝑨𝒏𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒚’s called back, and they refuse to do a same gender wedding. That’s putting it nicely too. They were trying to give me a sermon over the phone that I think was more one person opinionated than their actual beliefs.”

Kara frowned, and felt the nudge of Krypto’s wet nose who sensed her fallen mood.

“That’s a bit hypocritical, being the head guy who preaches “God loves all” and yet spits back in the Big Guy’s face “I’ll love all too, but not 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎.” Sara huffs.

“Should we just not even try a church?” Kara asks quietly, her gaze while Alex and Sara talked having shifted down to her former idle hand on her leg, scratching absentmindedly at the jean fabric covering her thigh.

“What? Kara. . .” Sara begins softly, her hand moves to cover the mechanical movements of the super’s. “I heard you and Barry talking, this sort of thing is what you’ve looked forward to for a while, and I will not let 𝒐𝒏𝒆 homophobic 𝒎𝒂𝒏 ruin something so precious.”

“It was hard for me and Maggie to find a church too,” Alex adds. “We’ll find one for you, don’t worry.”

“But do you even want to have it at one?” She quietly asks Sara.

“Of course I do, it’s a big thing for the community we’re apart of. Getting married in a church is like lighting a middle finger beacon for the rest, telling them “we’re proud, we’re loud and part of the love crowd.” And that they can do it too.” Sara responds.

“Hope.” She answers back, that’s what it was really, a symbol of hope, and who better to be apart of something like that than Supergirl. Even if it was for her alter ego.

Krypto lets out a whining bark and Kara chances a look at him before she felt the lithe digits cupping under her chin to tilt her head up, seeing a small soft loving smile on the time captain’s lip. “We’ll get our happy ending. It’s our destiny remember? And of course 𝑰 would know.” The smile turned into a crooked little knowing grin as the canary gave her a wink, coaxing out a little smile from the super.

“You guys have a beer in the fridge, or something?” Nate asks, breaking the silence.

Sara takes in a big heavy deep breath, her lips having become pursed, then managing a tight smile looks toward the legend, “What are you still doing here, 𝑵𝒂𝒕𝒆?” She asks through clenched teeth. Suddenly, he had a look on his face of embarrassment mixed with fear as he opens his mouth to answer, only to shut it with a nervous chuckle. “𝑳𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆.”

“Right,” he stands and begins making toward the front door swiftly while saying his goodbyes. “Well, it was great seeing you guys, should really do this again sometime and thanks for letting me take out the dog, but I just remembered I have a voice chat set up with Ray and—“ he looks down at his wrist, not even the one his watch was on. “I am running a bit late.” He’d reached the door now and was grabbing at the handle, giving a wave and was out with a quick “goodbye” leaving the girls alone once more.

“No more distractions, these get settled today, and I refuse to leave until they do,” Alex says, calling the back to focus.

From the next bag came a deep royal blue, honey yellow and forest green.

“I like the blue, it looks like my suit.” Kara states and Sara gave a nod of agreement.

Taking that out of the bunch, Alex put back the rest and worked open the next bag to reveal canary yellow, titanium white, lava red and lilac.

“Those, with the blue,” Sara says almost immediately, causing both to look at her with a questioning gaze, Kara with brows raised. “What? I can’t be a girl and pick good color schemes?”

“No, of course you can, it’s just. . . surprising is all,” Kara replies and after a moment passes, they both seem to shake off the rarity and Alex is putting the colored papers back into the bag.

“Now that’s settled, date. When are we going to do this, and a season is not an answer.”

“What about in April?” Sara muses, again bringing a shocked look to the super’s face.

“You were the one who suggested fall, why April now?”

“Isn’t that when the Nova Cycle is?”

Kara was speechless. She’d only ever mentioned the sacred week once to Sara, of when Kryptonian’s celebrate the rebirth of Rao and themselves, celebrate the promise of Rao’s light. How Kryptonians would gather in ceremony and celebration, give offerings to the chief sun god and reflect on the past year while beseeching Rao to have a better future.

“Yeah,” she finally manages.

“I couldn’t think of a better way to begin or end that time, than with a promise of a better future with you.”

Tears stung the corners of Kara’s blue eyes as she reached out and took the canary’s face gently into her hands, “I love you, so damn much, Sara Lance.” And before any verbal response could be made, the Kryptonian was crashing her lips to Sara’s, jolting awake the butterflies inside Kara’s stomach.

“Ahem,” cleared a throat, but the two ignored it, Sara’s hand sliding up to tangle in Kara’s hair as the super’s moved down the woman’s frame. “𝑲𝑨𝑹𝑨!” Yelled Alex, and the two were ripped back to the present, jumping apart like a pair of teenagers caught in the act by their guardian.

The reporter’s cheeks reddened as she sheepishly folded her hands into her lap, and looked back to Alex, “Um, April 19th.”


	12. El Mayarah || SC Wedding Part 2

"Okay, I think that'll do it. . ." Kara says, biting her lip as she pats down the pillow on her old bed. She straightened up and looked down at the new bed set, displaying a pattern of animated unicorns on a pink fabric. Her brow furrowed, the crinkle appearing and a sigh came from behind her.

She felt a body press against her as hands grasped gently on either side of the super's arms and began to softly rub them up and down, "Babe," the word dragged. "She's going to love whatever we give her. All this is new to her; so it may take some time, but like you, she'll come around."

The hands stopped on the Kryptonian's shoulders and she felt lips go into one of the shoulder blades. Kara took a deep breath as she slipped a hand up to rest over one of Sara's, "I know, I just want Varys' first time on Earth to be different from mine. . . I felt so alone and alienated, I missed home and my parents—"

Strong hands gently forced the woman around so that she was looking at a set of fierce baby blues, "Kara, we're Varys' parents. We've visited enough that she knows this, that she's loved both on Argo and Earth, and by more than just us." Sara's eyes softened and her hand ventures up to cup the super's cheek, "There's nothing to be worried about."

The canary was leaning in, to add to her words an assuring kiss when a loud beeping from downstairs sounded. "Except maybe that," she draws away and the smell of something burning finally hits her, just as her hands have come up empty of the terrified super.

Kara was gone almost immediately after she heard the smoke detector go off and to her horror, found what she'd been desperately wishing she wouldn't, burning on the stove.

For their daughter's first meal on Earth, Kara insisted it be homemade and since Eliza wasn't yet back from her medical seminar, Kara was attempting it herself. Sara tried to persuade her to order take out, but stubborn as she was, the Kryptonian wouldn't budge. She wanted this to be as welcoming to Varys, as it had been to her when she first arrived.

A blast of super breath put out the small fire in the saucepan, but the smoke lingered, the stove's fan being too slow to keep up with the rising gray tendrils. Grabbing an oven mitt that hung on a small nail at the back wall, Kara began to manually fan it away.

"Does this mean we're going to go for take out?" Sara asks, and by the sound of her voice Kara could tell she was only a few feet away. Assassin stealth.

The Kryptonian sighs, dropping the mitt defeatedly and turns the dial to the stove before stepping back to brace herself on the island. She leaned into it, arms coming to fold over her chest and her head dropped as she took in her failure to make a simple meal she'd seen Eliza make dozens of times. Breakfast was no problem for Kara, Sara was even good at making some homemade meals too and more than the super could, but it seemed that Earth cuisine was against the Kryptonian anytime she tried to make anything that didn't involve a microwave or meant to be eaten after morning hours.

"There's a really good tasting Italian restaurant in Midvale. . . I'll call and put an order in."

Sara slips up beside Kara and puts a hand on her back, giving it a small rub, "That's my girl. Saving the day even without a cape."

This puts a little smile on the super's face who glances sideways toward the smaller blonde before leaning down to catch a brief kiss, a firmer smile in place when she straightens.

"Now, why don't you finish taking care of the food, and I'll finish taking care of setting up the guest room for your mother. As well as hiding anything Alex or Eliza could potentially embarrass you with tonight at dinner."

Kara chuckles, "Thank you! That's why I love you, right there."

One of Sara's brow arches and lips purse as she starts to head off slowly back toward the kitchen's exit, "Oh, really?" Kara didn't like the mischievous string she heard attached to it, dangling it there as the canary walked further away. She'd made it all the way back to the stairs, halfway up them and Kara assumed she was done speaking when Sara added, "Here I thought it was because of my ship, all the ladies love a captain with a ship."

For all it mattered to Kara, the woman could have said "records" and the super would still be grinning like an idiot with her bottom lip caught by her teeth, because it was just the seductive tone Sara had spoken in that counted most.

And Sara knew what she'd done, what she was doing all too well, because after letting it sink in just long enough but before Kara could make a move, "Don't forger dinner, Supes." Was added in a "power down" sort of way.

—————————————

In order to avoid lots of attention, Kara's mother and Varys were set to arrive near twilight, where anyone that might catch a glance of J'onn's ship coming in would think it a glare of the sun or plane.

By that time, Kara had already picked up Alex and Sam from National City and Eliza from her seminar and everyone was dressed in their best formal causal to greet the newcomers. Sam and Alex stood off to Kara's left looking like a Christmas hallmark couple, Eliza in her cream shawl over the dark blue blouse and blue jeans looked like the wise mother of the whole bunch who waited on the porch. Sara, who had a tougher time choosing something to wear than Kara imagined, was dressed in a deep crimson v neck underneath a black blazer slacks and boots. The blonde's hair was up instead of down, something she preferred normally when she's met Varys and Kara had the small feeling that the big bad assassin was more scared of this meeting than she'd been letting on.

It was starting to become clear to the Kryptonian, that Sara had been playing her rock for this and didn't give Kara the chance to give back, she was about to open her mouth to say something when the wind picked up.

Blonde locks whipped around Kara's face, and she tugged them away to see the ship landing as it changed into J'onn's classic car, then grinned when she saw the small child trying to figure out how to get out of the contraption.

She heard a sharp metallic snap and winced, seeing Varys hold up the inside door handle for Allura to see as she tried to explain for the child to be patient, but it was evident just how impatient she really was. Per Kara's request, she asked no one use their powers around Varys but try to ease her into it little by little as the things would come up. Super Strength was going to be first, especially if she was going to plan on excitedly hugging Sara.

Biting her lip, the Kryptonian let go of her fiancé's hand promising for be right back before she jogged toward the car that Allura had just gotten Varys from. The child had just set foot on the ground when Kara reaches her and knelt, her jeans feeling damp as her knee slightly sinks into the soft ground.

Varys leans in toward Allura's leg as she gives Kara a quizzical look, "Your glasses, Kara." Allura advises, and having forgotten that Varys has never seen Kara with the lenses she gives a small laugh and reaches up to take them off.

Soon as they were gone, little arms of a squealing child found their way around Kara's neck, squeezing strong with excitement. The Kryptonian buried her face in soft blonde waves and left a small kiss as one arm wrapped around the child, lifting her up as Kara stood, "I missed you too, sweetheart."

Turning, Kara glanced back at her family waiting back by the house, at Sara who hadn't moved from the spot she'd left the captain in— frozen, like a soldier awaiting orders. Glasses still held in one hand, Varys held to Kara's side in the other arm, she began to slowly walk back.

"Varys, sweetheart, Earth is a little different than Argo. Here on Earth, the people like me," Kara points to herself. "Like you," she gently pokes and half tickles Varys' stomach to get a small giggle from the child. "And like Grandma Lur, we are special. One thing special about us, is we are very very strong, and if we aren't careful, we can hurt someone." Kara was closer to the others than she had been before, but she still wasn't within earshot so she stopped to finish speaking to Varys. "Do you remember when Aunt Thara let you play with her kitten and how gentle you had to be with him?" The blonde head bobbed as those striking baby blues were locked on Kara, soaking up everything she had to say. "That's how gentle you have to be with everything around you here, with Mommy especially, do you understand?" There was a tiny crinkle forming at the center of the little furrowed brow, small pouting lips pursed together and Kara could almost see the wheels going as Varys tried to understand.

"Not hurting IeIu?" She asks, stumbling over her English though the Kryptonian was flawless, even for such a small girl.

When Kara started bringing Sara to Argo, she insisted English be spoken and learned for both Sara and Varys' sake, but was surprised to find the flipped reception of this. Sara Lance was not one to shy away from a different culture, especially not one involving family; so she proves with the league of Assassins and so she had been proving to Kara time and again when she actively sought out to learn about Krypton. By the time of Varys' third birthday, Sara and Varys had ended up teaching each other their native tongues. Varys of course being small still struggled as she did even with her kryptonese, but Sara picked up quick and just as easily speak to Kara in the alien tongue of Krypton as if she'd been doing so all her life.

"No, Varys, you're not hurting me," Kara assures, offering up a smile to emphasize the words. "Just be gentle when the others want to hold you, okay? You're an El, you're strong. But when you're here on Earth, with family and friends, makes you El mayarah. It's up to us to do our best not to hurt the people we love, but protect them." The super cringes inside. She could give a speech to millions, to the world, but this was her daughter and she was not trying to inspire. Maybe she should leave talks up to Sara from now on. . .

Leaning on the hope that Varys grasped a basic understanding of what Kara had been trying to tell her, she made it back to the others.

"Mommy!" Little arms went out toward Sara, grabbing the air. Still a few feet away, Varys wriggles and tries launching herself toward the captain who moves to meet Kara knowing that even on Argo Varys was a strong little one. This time, the launch had power and she flew into Sara's arms. It was a short distance, but it was enough to make the canary stumble a step.

The two locked eyes, both mirrored a look of wide fear and thousands of questions silently being screamed, all while Varys wrapped her arms around Sara's neck then a small hand began stroking the captain's ponytail.

"IeIu said be gentle," a collective breath seemed to be released in relief when it didn't appear that Varys had noticed the small feat she'd just managed that before coming to earth, she had not been able to do.

"That's right," Sara agrees, then her voice gets soft in a tone that has only ever been reserved for Kara, until she'd met Varys. "Our little girl's got muscles." Sara had a smile, reaching from ear to ear as Varys pulled back to regard the captain who placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Do you want to meet IeIu's sister?"

Varys peeks shyly over Sara's shoulder toward the women she'd never laid eyes on before in person, only through photos then nestles securely into the canary's chest who chuckles and reaches a hand out toward the super. Kara takes the proffered hand, and together the two introduce their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so glad that you have been reading and enjoying this piece! I’ve had so much fun writing it and I’ve enjoyed all the comments from everyone! Yes, I will be continuing this work, but due to outside forces I’m afraid it’s going to take a lot longer than expected so please bare with me everyone!


End file.
